japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Akamaru
Akamaru (赤丸) is a pure white nin dog from Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan. He is Kiba's partner. As well as his best friend and companion. He is also a member of Team Kurenai. In adulthood as he is getting really old, he has a son name Akemaru but his wife is never seen or mentioned at all by her name. Background His birthday is reveal to be the same day as Kiba's, July 7th. At some point, Inuzuka Tsume, had entrusted Kiba with Akamaru when they had first met. Although Akamaru almost immediately urinated on Kiba's face, much to his mother and sister's amusement, the two however became very close regardless. Before entering into the Ninja Academy, Kiba and Akamaru played together a great deal, therefore resulting in Tsume getting angry because they weren't training seriously enough. During a training session at the Ninja Academy, he watched on alongside Kiba and Shino. As Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji both refused to fight each other even during training. When Kiba had commented that Shikamaru, who had found the process to be too troublesome, would be a genin for the rest of his life. Shino however noted that statement may not be so true as Shikamaru could go on to live a long life and many things could happen, but before he could finish his long statement, he was cut off by Kiba who had become so very annoyed and angry with the young Aburame's nitpicking. Shino also introudced his bugs to Akamaru, Kiba and Naruto, however Naruto was only interested in to use Shino's bugs to pull a prank on Sasuke's fan girls. Before Naruto can start the prank however, Akamaru and Kiba becomes very frighten when Naruto gets caught by their teacher. In the anime, around this time, Shikamaru, along with Choji and Yamanaka Ino went searching for a set of kunais that Choji lost. During their search, they met a mysterious young boy named Yota. They soon after learned to their amazement that Yota had the ability to manipulate weather, especially through his emotional state. Fearing how the village would respond to an outsider considering how much turmoil it had with the other shinobi nations, Shikamaru and the others decided to hide Yota's existance, giving him shelter in a treehouse and regularly bringing him food. Later on he, Kiba, Naruto and Haruno Sakura also learned of Yota's existance and soon join Shikamaru and the others in secretly being the stranger's friend. They then confronted Naruto. They accused him of making someone named Yota, who was a stranger to the village, disappear. Seeing them look at him with such distrust like the rest of the village, Naruto grew furious and ran away, being so angry that people would like a outsider over him. He then heard a young boy crying who strangely appeared to control the weather, making it rain with his tears. Naruto then realised this boy must be Yota. Immediately taking a liking to Naruto, the young boy asked him to teach him how to whistle like he saw Naruto do earlier. As Naruto began teaching him, the two soon became close friends. One day while playing, Yota became very sad from a misunderstanding with Naruto and caused it to rain, which alerted the ANBU. As they took Yota captive, Naruto and the others tried to stop the ANBU, but to no success. Determined to save Naruto's first ever friend, Kiba and the others staged a plan with Naruto acting as a diversion. Despite finding Yota, the ANBU easily foiled their plan. Seeing how much Shikamaru and the others cared for him, Yota summoned bolts of lightning to knock the ANBU out. Greatly weakened by the act, Yota was carried out of the village, determined to bring him to freedom. Upon reaching a river, but unable to walk over it yet, they chose to swim. Their attempts proved futile and nearly drowned, only to be saved by Yota. Having overtaxed himself, Yota felt his life fading. Happy to have had friends, Yota didn't want them to suffer with this sad memory and erased all knowledge of him from their minds. Kiba eventually become a student to Umino Iruka. He is next seen on top of Kiba's head as he reads his ninja textbook, but stops to see if Iruka will scold Naruto for sleeping in class. Akamaru was seen later on looking at Sasuke do the kage bunshin no technique. He then watches Naruto battle Sasuke, and laughs at him for failing the technique. However he becomes confuse when, Iruka tells him not to bother a kid like him. Akamaru is then seen on Kiba's head as he walks back to class with his other classmates. The next day during training for the shuriken technique, Kiba and Naruto tell Iruka to pick them. However Iruka picks Shino, who comments about his clan's insects, and shows it to everyone. This frightens him, Kiba & Naruto upon seeing this. He laughs after seeing Naruto fail the shuriken technique. When Naruto is absent from class, Akamaru sees Kiba being woken up from his nap by Iruka. Once Iruka asks him if he seen Naruto, Kiba tells him no and Akamaru barks in agreement. Eventually, he and Kiba would often cut class with Uzumaki Naruto, while hearing Kiba stating that he wasn't suited to sit still at a desk, or otherwise getting into trouble. Along with Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji together these four would skip class and go to the practice hall to goof off and not to practice. They thought that it was fun to also test the patience of Iruka, their Ninja Academy sensei. He and his friends would even hide in the training hall to get away from Iruka's class lectures. Akamaru and Kiba would even hang out with them at the park whenever the adults weren't watching him. When Kiba reaches age 10 - 11, Akamaru would see Kiba get annoy to review whatever technique Naruto missed out while pulling pranks. Eventually before the start of the series, Akamaru stops hiding inside Kiba's jacket, and started to have rides on top of his head. Akamaru was then seen with his teammates with the rest of the Rookie Nine, waiting for his new sensei, Yuhi Kurenai. Personality Akamaru has been described as being very active, and devoted. This can be seen from his interactions with people especially his best friend and companion Kiba Inuzuka who he has always been with since the two met. They often spend their time going on walks, or more accurately, running through trees chasing one another. His devotion is most often seen when Kiba is hurt in a battle, as Akamaru will immediately run to his side. In the story Rai no Sho, a story from Akamaru's point of view makes Kiba realize his personality. Akamaru is revealed to have a humorous thought process by erroneously explaining something, but then immediately correcting himself. He has a very scientific thought process about humans thinking that they enter romance too late in life when they should be focusing on being shinobi instead of finding a "mate". It's also revealed that Akamaru is very overprotective of his master Kiba as he immediately tried fruitlessly to pull him away from Tamaki when he realized the two had a strong mutual attraction to each other as he didn't want Kiba to shy away from his training in favor of romancing Tamaki like "the others". It is also revealed that Akamaru appears to still retain a canine thought process as he appears to call female humans "***" like a female dog. Rather he is actually insulting the women (given his angry disposition at the time) or if he always associates women like this is current unknown. In the epilogue, Akamaru had grown old and took delight in just napping most of the day and playing with his puppies. When prompted by Kiba to back him up, he mocked Kiba's notion that he turned down the Seventh Hokage seat, by giving a sly smirk. He spends a lot of time with his son Akemaru, and let's Himawari pet him on his head. However he enjoys getting hungry when ever Kiba forgets to feed him. During a cat and dog festival he is usually on Kiba's side. Appearance In Part I Akamaru was a small puppy with white fur, black eyes, no eyebrows and resembles a Great Pyrenees, while being regularly carried on Kiba's head or inside his jacket. Akamaru's eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a dark brown nose. As well as dark brown patches on his ears, and a dark outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk. Whenever Akamaru ingests soldier pills his fur turns red and he becomes more feral, which is why he was named Akamaru (赤丸) with "Aka" meaning "red", and "maru" being a common ending for male names in Japan. In Part II, Akamaru has grown into a full sized adult large breed dog. His size is such that Akamaru can now have Kiba ride on his back comfortably. Despite this, Kiba claimed he failed to notice due to the amount of time they spend together. Apart from his size, his general appearance has remained the same. Years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Akamaru has noticeable aged, by becoming very sunken overall. Abilities Akamaru's heightened senses, such as smell and hearing, along with Kiba's ability to communicate with him, makes him a powerful ally for gathering and sharing information. He can 'sense' chakra with his nose, which allows him to judge an enemy's strength. In combat, Akamaru often takes Kiba's form (albeit having a much more feral appearance) using the Beast Human Clone technique, or combining with Kiba into a single entity for more devastating attacks. Akamaru also makes use of the Dynamic Marking technique- urinating on a target with great accuracy, by allowing either Kiba or himself to easily track the target by scent. This is especially useful when they are fused together. He has also been shown to be adept at setting traps such as explosive tags on his own. Akamaru is also proficient in using other of his clan's technique such as the Passing Fang and Fang Passing Fang where either he alone, or with Kiba spin at ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast like attacks when contact is made with the target. Akamaru has not been known to talk like some other ninken, but did speak briefly at the end of a special new years episode in the anime. Naruto (Part I) Chunin Exam arc Akamaru helped Kiba cheat in the first test, sitting on his head to keep an eye out for proctors and to get information from other exam takers. On their way to the tower during the second test, Kiba had the group stop to investigate Gaara's encounter with Team Shigure. Akamaru was immediately frightened by sensing the strength of Gaara's chakra, and was traumatised by seeing Gaara brutally kill all three Ame genin. Akamaru fought alongside Kiba against Uzumaki Naruto in the exam preliminaries. He was considered a ninja tool rather than an additional combatant, and was thus permitted to fight alongside Kiba. While Akamaru gave Naruto some difficulty, especially after he transformed into a clone of Kiba, Naruto was able to use Akamaru to trick Kiba, by first transforming into Akamaru and coming out of the smoke bomb to ambush him. After Kiba used the Beast Human Clone technique, Naruto turned into Kiba to prevent Kiba from attacking him, and when Kiba saw through his plan, Naruto transformed into Akamaru to make him think that he had hit Akamaru. Kiba then punched Akamaru, believing him to be Naruto. This made Kiba be off his guard, and made Naruto won the match. He and Kiba are carried off by the medical nin, after Hinata gave them some medicine. In the finals, Akamaru was knocked out along with Kiba after Kabuto Yakushi, disguised as an ANBU member, healed Hinata. In the anime, Akamaru attempted to warn Kiba about Kabuto, having recognised who Kabuto was. However, Kabuto used his medical ninjutsu and knocked Kiba out. What happened to Akamaru was left unknown, as Kabuto didn't come near him but he still passed out. Invasion of Konoha arc Akamaru can be seen with Kiba and the other villagers at the Third Hokage's funeral. Sasuke Retrieval arc Over time, Kiba and Akamaru developed Dynamic Marking and Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf together. In the mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru remained with the group until they retrieved the container, but an explosive tag blew them with Sakon and Ukon into a canyon. Kiba and Akamaru initially struggled against the brothers, and Akamaru realised that they must use Double Wolf Fang. Kiba was hesitant, given the large amount of chakra needed, which would render them vulnerable if they missed. Akamaru bit him on the hand, and Kiba, realizing that Akamaru saw him as pathetic, decided to take the risk. The attack severely wounded Sakon and Ukon, but they blocked the last attack with a Rashōmon barrier, and Akamaru was injured protecting Kiba from their counter-attack, but managed to urinate in Sakon's eyes at the same time. When Ukon began taking over Kiba's body, he stabbed himself in the stomach in an attempt to kill Sakon to prevent himself from being taken over and harming Akamaru. Kiba attempted to escape with Akamaru, and, after Sakon and Ukon caught up with them, Kankuro arrived and killed both of them. Kiba and Akamaru's injuries took some time to heal. Kiba, whilenot wanting Akamaru to suffer that much again, vowed to improve himself. In the anime, when the grown-up Sasuke and Boruto were sent back in time to shortly after Sasuke's defection, the two time-travelers pretended to be traveling performers and were put under watch by Naruto. During which, Akamaru and his friends helped Boruto and Naruto clean up a hotspring after the commotion Naruto and Jiraiya caused. Later Akamaru learns from Konohamaru that Naruto is fighting a powerful enemy so he and Team Asuma decides to go save him. By the time they arrived however, Urashiki was already defeated. The group then escorted their injured friends to the hospital. He and everyone then leave the hospital after seeing Naruto get discharge. Later, after Sasuke and Boruto completed their mission to defeat Urashiki, Sasuke used his Sharingan to erase Akamaru and everyone else's memories of the events in order to protect the timeline. Pre-Shippuuden Filler arc Akamaru accompanied Kiba on his missions with Naruto in the fillers. In the Impostor Arc, his presence was used as Kiba's proof of being the real Kiba as, while his impostor could imitate his face, he could not replace Akamaru. In Naruto episode 184, Akamaru was infected with a toxin that caused him to go berserk. When he attacked some ANBU members who were training, the order was given to have him taken into custody. As Hana attempted to make a cure for Akamaru, Kiba smuggled his dog out of the village and escaped, having heard that Akamaru might need to be put to sleep, but Akamaru continued to lose control of himself. By the time Naruto and Hana caught up with Kiba, Akamaru had turned into a giant version of himself, and attacked anyone near him. Kiba hesitated in the face of the possibility that Akamaru might die, but, after Naruto and Hana's attempt to pin Akamaru down and administer the antidote failed, Kiba apologised to Akamaru while standing still as Akamaru leapt at him. Kiba was severely injured, but managed to inject Akamaru with the antidote, and noted that Akamaru had tried his best to avoid killing him. Two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konoha decided to host the Chunin Exams early alongside Sunagakure. Akamaru joined Kiba as usual to enter the exams. After Kiba passed the first exam, Akamaru joined his partner to Sunagakure where the second exam would be held. There, the second exam's nature was essentially the same as the one Konoha previously had, requiring everyone to obtain two matching scrolls before three days passed in a survival competition. Once the second round begin, Akamaru and his teammates were seen jumping into their location to begin the second round. Later, when the team engaged an enemy team of of Kusagakure-nin, Akamaru joined Kiba against Burami, whose obese stature was used to his advantage, absorbing and repelling all of Kiba and Akamaru's attacks. Soon, the enemy realized Kiba had the Earth scroll and together were able to steal it from him before retreating. As Team Kurenai attempted to stop them, Burami blasted them with a foul-smelling smokescreen, impairing Kiba and Akamaru's sense of smell. While the enemy got out of Hinata's Byakugan range, Shino set one of his female insects on the enemy to track. While pursuing the enemy, Akamaru and his teammates fell into a quicksand pit. Akamaru, however, was able to use his Dynamic Marking to solidify the sand enough for the team to escape. Once recovering, Team Kurenai resumed their pursuit of the enemy. Later, he and Team Kurenai was caught in a massive sandstorm. Ultimately, his team was rescued by the Suna-nin proctors and brought to a building to wait out the storm before resuming the exams. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Sasuke & Sai arc When Naruto met Kiba while looking for team-mates, he noticed that Akamaru was much larger, especially given that Kiba was now riding on him rather than having him sit on his head. Naruto asked Kiba to join his team for a mission, and even proposed having Akamaru go with him without Kiba, but Kiba refused the suggestion. Tweleve Guardians arc When Team Yamato returned from the Fire Temple with a young monk named Sora, Sora quickly made it known that he didn't care what any living thing thought of him. He quickly got into a staring contest with Akamaru, to which Kiba became annoyed at. When Furido and his men attacked the Leaf Village, Akamaru demonstrated that his new size also helped considerably in battle, as he was able to take down several zombies without transforming. Three Tails arc When Kakashi was ordered to investigate the latest whereabouts of Orochimaru, Team Kurenai was assigned to work with him due to their tracking skills. When they managed to find Orochimaru's hideout, they triggered a trap that destroyed the base. Fortunately, Akamaru's nose was able to find a way out in time. Later, Akamaru began to have trouble concentrating due to a high-frequency sound. It was through this that the team realised that they were being spied on by bats. When the enemy ambushed them and rendered their sense of smell helpless with a smokescreen, Akamaru convinced Kiba to try their beast-like taijutsu to blow away the smoke. Soon, the team found themselves being attacked by Guren. There, Kiba and Akamaru again worked together to fight off her attacks. After sensing their enemy's new overwhelming might, Akamaru saved Kiba by digging into the ground and hiding them in a pit. Itachi Pursuit arc After it was decided that the best way to find Sasuke was to find Uchiha Itachi, Akamaru and Kiba later assisted Naruto in searching for either of the Uchiha brothers, but they were unable to reach Sasuke in time and returned home. Tsuchigume Kinjutsu arc Akmaru was seen in a flashback by Naruto. Invasion of Pain arc When Pain invaded Konoha, Kiba and Akamaru joined Kiba's mother and Kuromaru in fighting the Preta Path. Later, during the aftermath of the struggle, he appeared with Kiba riding him to warn Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi that Danzō had been appointed as the Sixth Hokage and had just given the order permitting ninjas to dispose of Sasuke as a missing-nin. Konoha History arc After Naruto defeated Pain, Iruka, along with Suzume and Daikoku Funeno approach the ruins of the Ninja Academy to salvage things for class. They split up and Iruka sees the destroyed academy, remembering when he began as a teacher and the day Sarutobi Hiruzen assigned Uzumaki Naruto to his class. Though he refused at first, due to Naruto being the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, Iruka accepts. The next day, Naruto pulls a prank on Iruka but instead of scolding him, Iruka tells Naruto sit in his seat, remembering the advice given to him from Daikoku. When seeing Naruto being bullied by the other students because of his failed attempts to be better than Sasuke, Iruka tells them not to bother a kid like him. The next day, Naruto learns that Sasuke is the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan. After class, Naruto wants to join Hibachi and his friends in their "test of courage" though Hibachi tells him to not follow them. Naruto pranks them later in the night by dressing up as a fox demon. Hearing them say they saw a fox demon, Iruka runs to the Konoha grave site and learns it's Naruto. Recognising Iruka's glare as the same one everyone else in the village gives him, Naruto runs off with the intent not to return to the Academy again. The next day, with Naruto is absent in class and denied to be seen by the Third Hokage, Iruka sits in the park where he meets Kakashi and discusses his issues of being Naruto's teacher. Kakashi remembers when after his mission with him, Iruka decides to become an instructor at the Academy to pass the Will of Fire to the next generation. Hibachi and his friends decide to let Naruto in their group if he would do their test of courage. Hibachi was told by his father that in the hills, there are corpses left by enemy ninja. Naruto agrees to get an item from a corpse in the hills. Hibachi tells his friends that there are still enemy ninja in the hills after Naruto left. When Iruka sees that Naruto is absent in class, Hibachi says he hasn't seen him, but Nara Shikamaru, having heard of his trick, tells Iruka who runs out the classroom to find Naruto. Remembering Suzume telling him of the enemy ninja, Iruka tries to find Naruto before the enemy ninja find him. Elsewhere, Kakashi hears from Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji that Iruka went to look for Naruto in the hills. Iruka finds Naruto and tries to get him to go back to the Academy, but Naruto refuses and tells him that he doesn't understand him. Naruto uses his Sexy Technique to escape Iruka before finding a kunai with a paper on it. Three enemy ninja approach Naruto, demanding that he gives them the kunai but he refuses, having them resort to get it by force. Finding his Sexy Technique useless on women, Naruto flees before running into Iruka as he protects the boy while evading the kunoichi until Kakashi arrives and easily defeats the female ninja. Iruka gives the Third Hokage the paper that was hidden on the kunai that Naruto found. Iruka then thanks Hiruzen for making him Naruto's teacher which made him remember why he became a teacher. Now being strict with Naruto to keep him from getting into trouble, Iruka's after class lecture on the Will of Fire gave Naruto his aspirations to become the next Hokage someday so everyone would respect and look up to him. Choji and Naruto bring lunch to Sakura and Shizune and Naruto leaves to assist rebuilding Ichiraku. When Chōji says the saying, "Fools never catch a cold", Sakura has a flashback of catching Naruto's cold. When Sakura sees Tsunade at her office, she collapses which Tsunade claims Sakura has an illness known as a chakra virus. It was an illness long ago in another village that would turn chakra into a terrible flu and Naruto recently went to that village for a mission. Tsunade, not wanting to scare the villagers orders Shizune and a team of medical ninja to capture Naruto. The medical-nin try to capture Naruto, thinking they are after him for overeating ramen but he escapes them every time. The next morning, Naruto finds the village deserted and gets shot at from a distance from one of the medical ninja. Naruto finds the ninja and questions him. The medical ninja tells him that the villagers have evacuated and that Tsunade ordered Naruto's capture with explaining the reason. Shizune and a team of medical ninja arrive and chase after Naruto who tries to locate Tsunade. Naruto finds Tsunade but tries to corner him with a bunch of tall walls. In each sides are Choji, Kiba and Tenten who are also ordered to capture Naruto though the groups of shadow clones they defeat do not contain the real Naruto. The real Naruto flees to Konoha Hospital, distracting Aburame Shino with one last another shadow clone as he hides in one of the rooms. The room Naruto is in happens to be where Sasuke is still recuperating after their Land of Tea mission. Learning Naruto was the source of ruckus occurring outside, Sasuke kicks Naruto out of his room with medical ninja grabbing him. After getting results from Naruto, Shizune tells Tsunade that he doesn't have the chakra virus but sneezed due to pepper he had in his pocket and Sakura just has an allergic reaction from Naruto's sneeze. After he is released, Naruto demands an apology from Tsunade for her mistake though she covers it up by claiming the entire event as an "emergency drill". Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi ask to interview Neji about Naruto, for a report they're doing for academy students, who want to know more about Naruto. Neji hesitates, but agrees to talk with them. He tells them about what happened after he lost his fight to Naruto in the chūnin exams. After Hiashi revealed him the circumstances of Hizashi's death, Tenten spoke with Neji. They're interrupted by the invasion, with fights breaking out throughout Konoha. Neji finds his grandfather, a Hyūga clan elder, defeated. He learns that two Kumo spectators took the invasion as a chance and kidnapped Hinata to take her Byakugan. The elder urges him to rescue Hinata no matter what. They find Kiba and Akamaru then set out to rescue Hinata. On the way, they run into a trap, but Tenten stays behind to take care of it and lets the others go ahead. They close in on the two Kumo-nin, who notice that the trap has been triggered, and begin to leave. Hinata, having awakened, strikes one of her captors. Kiba charges in. Smoke bombs explode and he leaves with Hinata. One of the captors tries to attack Kiba, who strikes back with a Gentle Fist manoeuvre, defeating the Kumo-nin. Neji disguised himself as Kiba and fled the smoke bomb site, leaving Kiba and the real Hinata behind. The remaining kidnapper begins fighting using long range earth release techniques, and almost defeats Neji, but Hiashi appears and defeats him when he tries to escape. Neji asks why Hiashi would leave Konoha during the invasion, learning that Hiashi cares about his daughter, and that Hiashi sees Neji as a memento from his younger brother, Hizashi. Konohamaru complains that the story had nothing to do with Naruto, and Neji tells him that Naruto was the most important thing about the story. Without him, it might not even have happened. He remembers how Hinata apologised for the trouble she caused Neji, but he told her that he did it because he wanted to, his battle with Naruto having changed him. While He and Kiba were delivering some items, Sakura and Naruto were watching. Sakura commented on how Naruto and Sasuke were inseparable those days and Naruto had a flashback to a mission where Team Kakashi had to retrieve a golden statue, which was stolen by a band of thieves from a Feudal Princess. As Naruto and Sasuke retrieve the statue, Sakura gets taken hostage. At first, Sasuke insists on continuing the mission, but Naruto tells him that those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. When they finally find Sakura and the bandits, it was at first hard for them because their hands got stuck together. However, one by one, through teamwork, the two quickly defeated the bandits and their leader, Jako. Although their mission was a success, the statue itself was very damaged, but Kakashi Hatake said that it could be melted down and re-casted. When Naruto complained about his hand being stuck to Sasuke's, Sakura said that it will naturally fall apart within two or three days, much to the disappointment of Naruto and Sasuke. Five Kage Summitt arc When Konoha 11 has decided to eliminate Sasuke for his crimes and to prevent him from sinking any lower, Sakura decided to tell Naruto herself, with Akamaru, Kiba, Sai, and Rock Lee accompanying her. They headed for the Land of Iron, but Sakura denied the truth from Naruto, and the group left to find Sasuke. Sakura managed to use a powerful sleeping gas bomb to knock out the others, including Akamaru. Kakashi later finds them sleeping in the middle of the path, and moved them to the side before leaving for the bridge where Sasuke and Sakura are. Akamaru wakes up from being smoke bombed by Sakura and returns to Konoha. He later accompanies Kiba as the Konoha 11 speak about what they would do about the looming threat that Uchiha Sasuke posed to the safety of the villages and the relative peace that they had. Chikara arc Akamaru was seen with Kiba battling Kabuto's reincarnated Shinobi. Adventurees at Sea arc Akamaru was seen at the end of the episode when the boys and the girls had their respective gender day out. In Konohagakure, Aburame Shino is telling a few younger Konoha shinobi, who are curious, about the upcoming war. Shino tells them that this was in fact true but he was not worried because he had friends he could depend on. Shino recounts a mission he had while a genin to capture a bandit. The mission was initially unsuccessful, as Suika was able to defeat Shino in close combat taijutsu and at the same time called him weak and mocked him use of insects in battle. It is later revealed that the bandit is a jonin-level missing-nin from Takigakure and as such they would not have stood a chance against him. His pride hurt greatly however, Shino secludes himself at his house to work alone. Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata however had other plans. Together the team trained to help Shino improve his taijutsu skills. The next day a messenger pidgeon from Kurenai says that the bandit was in the area, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata prepare to go ahead leaving Shino, who had said just before that he didn't feel qualified to be on their team, much to Kiba's and Hinata's shock. Leaving Shino behind, Hinata uses Byakugan to track Suika but he realises that he is being pursued and attacks the young genin mercilessly, with a volley of attacks. Surrounded by web from the summoned spiders, Suika attacks them with his Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind technique, they are however saved by Shino's wall of bugs. Trapping them beneath his Net-Shaped Prison, he attacks Shino first but is taken by surprise by Shino's now improved taijutsu skills. As the two clash, Shino begins to overpower him. Calling on his insects, Shino creates a clone of himself and the two attack Suika with the Iron Mountain Leaning technique sending him flying into his own web. Using her Gentle Fist, Hinata easily cuts through the web and attacks Suika, leaving him wide open for a Fang Passing Fang attack from Akamaru and Kiba incapacitating him. Later while at the hot springs, it is revealed that Kurenai had been watching them all along. Kiba becomes upset that Naruto, the dead-last in their Ninja Academy days, had become such a hero. After being chided by his mother and partner Shino, he decided to train in order to become stronger. Seeking out Hatake Kakashi, the only available jōnin sensei currently, he asks him to help him train. Kakashi however summons his ninken to aid Kiba and Akamaru in their training. After initially giving up after being defeated by the hounds, Akamaru carries Kiba to a tree in the village where he sees that Naruto had broken his record in speed since the time they were children racing for candy. With his determination renewed, he demands a rematch with the hounds and is successfully able to retrieve the scroll. With this Kiba races to the tree and sets a new record, declaring that he'd never give up. Fourth Shinobi War arc Along with his partner, Kiba, Akamaru was assigned to the Fifth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Shinobi War. He and a team of shinobi are later sent to back up the Second Division. Akamaru and Kiba attacked the White Zetsu Army clones with their Fang Passing Fang technique ripping the enemy to shreds. The two later regrouped with Neji, Hinata and Shino after the attacking White Zetsu Army clones are wiped out — seemingly exhausted. Akamaru then stood by as Kiba tried to get an exhausted Neji to go to the medical compound for treatment. As Kiba lectured Neji about overusing his Byakugan, Neji responded to Akamaru instead of Kiba, confirming just how strained his eyesight was. Finally backing down from the front that he was all right, Akamaru later carried Neji on his back as the trio relocated. The next day, Akamaru alongside Kiba battled the transformed White Zetsu Army clones that had infiltrated their ranks. In the anime, the battle turns more personal when the Sound Four ninja are also summoned to the battlefield. Kiba and Akamaru face off again against Sakon and Ukon. With there improved skills, Kiba and Akamaru are able to completely plough through Sakon and Ukon defences and defeat them. However, their victory is short-lived, as the ninja twins engulf the four of them in a strange technique. Akamaru's body was left in a comatose state while his soul was sent to a new location where it was reanimate within a large barrier. Inside, the inhabitants are able to battle normal. However, the Sound Four inform their enemies that in time, their actual bodies' halted chakra flow will eventually cause them to die. In addition, killing the Sound Four will not undo the technique. Despite the initial stalemate, the Sound Four's enhanced Cursed Seals grow even stronger from their accumulated malice, quickly overwhelming the Konoha ninja. Seeing that, Shikamaru begins to intentionally provoke them, knowing that Naruto's new senses would pick up on it. Eventually, Naruto finds them and breaks through the barrier, allowing Inoichi, through a telepathic connection, to release the technique and restore Akamaru and the others to their bodies. Upon awakening, Akamaru thanks Shino for his efforts in save them. Later, amidst the battles, Kiba warned Neji that Hinata was in trouble. Neji failed to save "Hinata" from an Iwa-nin, only for "Hinata" to be revealed as a White Zetsu Army clone. As Akamaru and Kiba continued toward the real Hinata, Kiba chastised Neji for going the wrong way, but before they could reach Hinata, she was saved by Naruto's shadow clone which had arrived on the battlefield. After a brief argument between Kiba, Naruto and Neji, they mobilised with Naruto to sift out the fake shinobi from the real ones. Later heading out with the other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces to where the jinchūriki were, Akamaru and Kiba arrive on the battlefield and stood with the others to face their opposition. When the Alliance's counter-attack was launched, Akamaru and Kiba were buffeted by the fully matured Ten-Tails as it emerged from the hole it had been trapped in. Later when Kurama had generated enough chakra, Naruto transferred some of it to Akamaru who afterwards, alongside Kiba, charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails where their combined efforts were able to separate the two Uchiha from the beast. When the Alliance was saved from the Ten-Tails' enormous Tailed Beast Ball, Akamaru's behaviour alerted them to the fact that Namikaze Minato was a reincarnated shinobi. Though Minato waved down their suspicion telling them that he was on their side, Akamaru was later shocked to see Uchiha Sasuke on the battlefield and even more so when he declared that he would become Hokage. When Kiba later expressed interest in becoming the next Hokage's advisor, Akamaru voiced some concern. Shino, however, told Akamaru it was all right as the Hokage could have up to three advisers. After Madara was revived, Akamaru and Kiba assisted the Alliance in battling Guruguru. He would later alert Kiba to the dojutsu reflected on the moon. Akamaru as well as the others would later fall victim to Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi. When Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated, Akamaru is seen in Kiba's dream alongside Kiba when his owner is Hokage. Ultimately, Akamaru and the rest of the world were free from the genjutsu by Sasuke and Naruto after they ended the war. Blank Period Some after Naruto had defeated Toneri, while taking a walk with Kiba, Akamaru began to notice all Kiba's friends started finding girlfriends and started settling down, which he found annoying. He felt that humans entered estrous too late and that Kiba was the only real shinobi among his friends for not falling for such desires, believing he would become the Seventh Hokage. However, after hearing from many young women that they were certain Naruto was going to be the Seventh, he began to worry about Kiba. Later, when Kiba went off on his own, Akamaru became worried since he realized Kiba was being deceitful and followed him. Seeing Kiba was secretly meeting a girl, Akamaru became annoyed and even admitted that Kiba probably didn't have the skills to become Hokage if he focused so much on girls. However, he changes his mind when he realizes Kiba was meeting a young vet to give him his immunisations by surprise. In the end though, Akamaru became overly protective when he noticed Kiba had a strong mutual attraction with Tamaki and tried to "protect" Kiba by fruitlessly pulling him away from her. Many years later in Konoha, Kakashi assigns all the wedding's attendees a mission that is to be kept secret from Naruto and Hinata: bring a gift. Shino uses his kikaichu to observe the rest of Naruto and Hinata's circle of friends. He informs Kiba and Akamaru that everyone is consulting each other about what gifts to get, and that maybe they should do the same. As the rest of his friends begin searching for a wedding present for Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru unite with Shino to find the best wedding present but realize they cannot collaboratively decide on a gift and request the aid of Kurenai. When Shino and Kiba gathered together with their sensei Kurenai, to discuss Hinata's wedding gift, his ears were pulled by Kurenai's daughter, Mirai. While at Sora-Ku, Kiba and Akamaru are harassed by the ninneko Momo and many others instigating Kiba into a humorous chase. However, Tamaki's presence defuses the situation and puts Kiba in a love-struck stupor. As Kiba proceeds to successfully woo Tamaki he is reminded of his mission but still continues his own personal mission. As Tamaki leads them to the enigmatic Beekeeper, Kiba doesn't notice the dirty looks the ninneko give him for his relationship with Tamaki. Upon arriving to their destination, Tamaki warns him that the bamboo forest and it's fog are magical in nature and those who enter never leave, but Kiba once again boasts his abilities giving her ease. With her departure, Shino and Akamaru both humorously tease Kiba about his obvious deep infatuation for the cat lover which he attempts to deny to no avail. Inside the bamboo forest, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino quickly realize they are going in circles and as Akamaru disappears, Kiba begins to panic and runs into the fog without thinking. Hours later, Kiba sees through the purpose of the magic fog and he escapes with Akamaru only to realize that Shino has been free for hours and already retrieved the mead embarrassing him. As they leave Shino theorizes that Kiba escape due to his love for Tamaki and once again teased him about it. As they leave Sora-ku, Kiba complains that he didn't get to help acquire the honey wine and that only Akamaru knows what he went through in the fog. In the anime, after getting the gift. Akamaru happily runs to Hinata and licks her on her face. On the day of the wedding, guests start arriving at the ceremony to be held under the Hokage Monument. Akamaru is seen having Mirai ride on his back while Shino happily watches. In the anime, he gets tire so Mirai rides on Shino. Epilogue 13 years later, Akamaru having grown elderly, became very docile and laid back around his new pups. He would mock Kiba's insistence since he had turned down the Seventh Hokage seat, however, while smirking playfully at his master. Film Appearances 'Naruto movie 1' Akamaru is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden movie 1 Akamaru made a small cameo before Team Kakashi was being called up, Team Kurenai, except Shino, were seen running through the streets. Naruto Shippuuden movie 3 When Hiruko announced a fourth ninja war will occur, Akamaru was seen with the Konoha 11 except Naruto assigned by Tsunade to secure the village. After Naruto and Sakura left the village to go after Kakashi, Akamaru and the gang were sent to stop them. While pursuing them, Akamaru and his team were soon attacked by Ni and her beast. Akamaru & Kiba uses the Fang Passing Fang to break the door and allow Naruto and Sakura to go and continue rescuing Kakashi since he believed in their cause. Soon after, Akamaru & Kiba starts fighting against Ni in her new beast form, being a distraction as Shino prepared his trap. After San summons and fuses himself with her and Ichi, along with the Konoha 11 starts fighting the new powerful beast. Akamaru & Kiba again uses the Fang Passing Fang and pierces right through the beast's wings, making it unable to fly. Akamaru made his last appearance along with the rest of Konoha 11, overhearing Kakashi and Naruto's weird conversation and wondering about Kakashi's preferences. Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 Akamaru and the others arrive to help Naruto fight against Satori. Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 Akamaru first appeared with his friends battling several White Zetsu clones disguised as deceased Akatsuki members. Later, a different version of him appeared in the alternate universe. There, compared to the Akamaru that Naruto and Sakura know, Akamaru is more aggressive and hates his owner for liking cats instead of dogs. In turn Akamaru would angrily bite Kiba in his butt and would angrily run away from his owner after arguing with him. This results in Naruto and Sakura being shocked on how aggressive the alternate Akamaru was in comparison to the one she knew. Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 Akamaru is seen amongst Naruto's fans eating out of a bowl that is on the ground at Kiba and Shino's table at Ichiraku. Boruto movie Akamaru is shown watching the Chunin Exams with Kiba and Tamaki. Boruto Naruto Next Generations Manga In the anime, on the day of a popular new toy release, an interactive Kurama-themed doll, Akamaru and Akemaru joined Kiba in his efforts to get one for his girlfriend. They soon met up with Naruto and Himawari, the latter who was delighted to meet the dogs. While Kiba couldn't find a doll for himself, he decided to help Naruto find one for his daughter. When Kiba managed to find one and entrusted Akamaru with it, the hungry dog decided to trade it to a man for a burger on the grounds that Kiba forgot to feed him today. The thief - is a father who only wants to give his son a Kurama doll - is eventually caught, but Himawari takes pity on him and lets him keep the doll. Since Himawari doesn't want it, Kiba tries to intervene and take the doll for himself, but Akemaru and Akamaru bite at his hand to stop him. Later on he along with his son Akemaru were seen with Kiba as they have promoted new dog food. He is later on seen when Kiba and Shino stop a thief. Video Games Akamaru is a supporting character in the following video games: *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 *Naruto Konoha Senki *Naruto Ninja Council 2 *Naruto Ninja Council 3 *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 *Naruto Rise of a Ninja *Naruto RPG 2 Chidori vs Rasengan *Naruto Shinobi Collection *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! Speccial *Naruto Shippuuden Naruto vs. Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto The Broken Bond *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 The Phantom Fortress *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm *Naruto X Boruto Ninja Voltage Although he is a playable character in only a few games, Akamaru appears alongside Kiba in all of his video game appearances. Relationships 'Tamaki' 'Inuzuka Kiba' 'Inuzuka Tsume' 'Inuzuka Hana' 'Kuromaru' 'Umino Iruka' 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Yamanaka Sai' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Aburame Shino' 'Yuhi Kurenai' 'Sarutobi Mirai' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Nara Temari' 'Akimichi Choji' 'Akimichi Karui' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Tenten' 'Rock Lee' 'Maito Gai' 'Yota' 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' 'Tsunade' 'Gaara' 'Kankuro' 'Hibachi' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Parents' *'Unnamed Wife' *'Akemaru' (Son) *'Inuzuka Kiba' (owner & companion) Trivia *The 'Aka' in Akamaru's name means the color red, and maru meaning 'perfection' or 'full circle' is a common suffix for Japanese male names. The reason for his name was explained by Kiba when Akamaru's fur turned red after eating a Military Rations Pill. *In an omake segment that aired in Japan for New Year's, Kiba attempted to get Akamaru to talk, with little success. There are no indications that Akamaru even has the potential to speak, other than the fact that other ninken can. *Interestingly, Naruto was first published in a segment of Weekly Shonen Jump known as "Akamaru Jump". *Akamaru & Naruto have the same Japanese voice actress, Junko Takeuchi. However, they have separate English voice actors. *During an interview, Kishimoto was asked which character he would like to see get a spin-off. Possibly as a joke, Kishimoto simply replied "Akamaru". *Akamaru & Kiba share the same birthday. *He has his own Extreme: Shinobi Picture Scroll training card. According to the databook(s): *Akamaru wishes to fight Kuromaru. *Akamaru's favorite food is the special dog food Kiba makes. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Junko Takeuchi (2002 – Present) *'Japanese voice actor' : Kosuke Toriumi (man beast clone) *'English' : Jamie Simone (2005 – Present), Kyle Hebert (man beast clone) all information on Akamaru is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Akamaru Gallery 10310542 629860347108836 1270238810871280751 n.png|Team Kurenai 970324 596548540370266 1828393195 n.jpg|Akamaru in Part I. 292395 596548593703594 1815998656 n.jpg|Kiba and Akamaru confront Yota. 400754 596548660370254 309530467 n.jpg|Kiba tells Naruto how he and Akamaru met Yota. 114.png|Akamaru and the others try to get the ANBU ninja to free Yota. 600722 599834036708383 117339516 n.jpg|Akamaru and the others are helpless against the ANBU. 945131 599834093375044 714731020 n.jpg|Akamaru and the others are trap by the ANBU. 182957 599834473375006 1063222738 n.jpg|Akamaru trys to help Naruto get Yota out of Konoha. 969637 599834503375003 658059760 n.jpg 960225 599834756708311 1308810193 n.jpg|Akamaru on Kiba's head 383495 599834916708295 542945538 n.jpg|Akamaru is shock that Yota is dying. 282937 599834926708294 1309431892 n.jpg|Akamaru is force to have his memory of Yota be erase. 946976 599835023374951 1487220102 n.jpg|Akamaru gets his memories of Yota erase. 954895 599835066708280 1339539570 n.jpg|Akamaru lies on the ground after Yota erased his memory. Kiba maxus 1372484767 39.jpg Naruto Shippuuden 176-321.jpg|Akamaru with Naruto and Kiba after he sees Shino's bugs come out of his body. Naruto Shippuuden 176-322.jpg|Akamaru covering his eyes while he is with Naruto and Kiba. Naruto Shippuuden 176-355.jpg|Akamaru's reaction after Naruto fails the Shuriken Technique. Naruto Shippuuden 257-0108.jpg|Akamaru watches Choji defeat Naruto in a sparing match Naruto Shippuuden 177-164.jpg|Akamaru doesn't know where Naruto is either. Naruto Episode088-288.jpg Naruto Shippuuden 148-009.jpg|Akamaru with Kiba at his owner's Ninja Academy Graduation. Naruto Shippuuden 361-002.jpg|Akamaru with his teammates. Naruto Shippuuden 192-143.jpg D26p14a-d5817163-4908-4d73-9883-1e96ad980b28.jpg 860245 551684158190038 1348257950 o.jpg|Akamaru in Part II. Bje64uzv3akj66wuntlqmfclzvqoxtoy hq.jpg Hinata shino kiba akamaru unwavering gutsiness by weissdrum d8lliuh-pre.jpg Kiba shino hinata akamaru by weissdrum d8kteyg-pre.jpg Naruto Shippuuden 175-236.jpg|Akamaru, and his family are happy that Naruto is alright. Naruto Shippuuden 212-071.jpg 954879 599835936708193 661008038 n.jpg|Akamaru hears Yota's voice. 400428 599835850041535 1546374728 n.jpg|Akamaru hears Yota's final farewell. The-allied-shinobi-forces-jutsu.jpg|Akamaru with th allie shinobi force. 10403449 652508364844034 3701807148452318060 n.png|Akamaru and Kiba, know that the Ten Tails attack is heading for the location of HQ. 10373827 652981748130029 7676294010296687819 n.png|Akamaru with some of Kurama's chakra. 10270840 652994474795423 2175018111009490285 n.png|Akamaru with the whole ally shinobi force. Team 8 by fu reiji dam15zv-pre.jpg She found out by fu reiji db2hyjn-pre.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males